Every single day
by Candy Floss and Razor Blades
Summary: "I can remember the sun passing through the trees, I can remember the smell of resin, I can remember cries cutting the silence, I can remember the fear. That day, I've been afraid for the last time."


A.N.: This was translated from my Italian fanfiction. A special thanks to my wonderful beta reader Ambyrawrawr. According to Google and his dictionary, "_Światło" _in Polish means "Light". Let me know what do you think.

I don't own Death Note.

Song's title: "Shattered MTT version" by Trading Yesterday

_**Every single day**_

_**{**__And I've lost who I am, (__**I'm waiting**__)_

_and I can't understand (__**and fading**__)_

_Why my heart is so broken, (__**and holding**__)_

_rejecting your love, (__**love**__) without, (__**onto these tears**__)_

_love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (__**I am crying**__)_

_But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (__**I'm dying tonight**__)__**}**_

_I'm afraid. It's the first time I made love with Mihael, and I'm afraid._

_He whispers, he murmurs, he sighs that he loves me. In this old barn, in the_ _country which surrounds Danzica, hay cutting into our naked backs, scattering_ _across the floor._

_It's 1938, and I'm sixteen._

"Germany has invaded us."

_The look in my father's eyes is serious. I can't believe that something could_ _frighten him. Thanks to his fiery hair, so similar to my own, and his_ _appearance, adorn with scars and firm steady hands he's like a warrior._

_I am seventeen, and I am afraid._

_Voices about the German military are spreading. Mihael and I are in our_ _refugees again. We don't know what to do._

"They say that they'll take people like us, with the Jews and gypsies, the rumours are everywhere, Mail. They will kill us."

_We share a scared look. I can see in his eyes and I can feel in my heart blaze_ _in anger too: they will take away everything we have built through the years._ _All our dreams, all our hopes. All erased because we we live a different_ _path._

"We have to go away. We have to go to America."

_I'm eighteen, and we are both afraid._

"Run! My God, run!"

_They have come to take us away. I don't know who has ratted us out, maybe_ _Światło's fiancée. They always have hated us._

_We had to hide and wait for the right moment to meet with a Jewish convoy_ _which will take us to the ship. There's Nathaniel with us, Mihael's younger_ _brother._

_Our parents are dead, and if they find him they would kill him too, because he_ _is different, because he is albino, because he doesn't meet the 'criteria', a_ _seemingly inferior being thanks to the notion of the Third Reich._

"Go away, Mail! Run, I'll stop them!"

"No!"

_We are in the middle of a wood and it's cold. It's January, and everything_ _is covered with a thick layer of snow. I can hear the military footsteps,_ _they're looking for us. I don't think they'll waste their time taking us away._ _They'll kill us here, like bound rabbits, where we used to play when we were_ _children._

_I can't leave him here. I couldn't survive._

"Take Nate away, take him to America, and build yourself a new life."

"Why? Why can't you come with us? You don't need to die alone!"

"Because I'm already dying, Mail. I'm ill, love, I would have lived just a few more years."

_His turquoise eyes are firm and he won't hear any excuses. He has always been_ _the strongest one._

_Without him to guide me, what will I do?_

_God, please, help me._

"I love you."

_My heart stops beating. I give it to him, to my Mihael, my guardian angel, who sacrifices his life_ _for ours. I can hear the military's voices and the sound of gunshots which_ _break his body. Nathaniel and I keep on running._ _I am nineteen, and I am afraid._

"Bye, uncle Mail. See you tomorrow."

_Nathaniel's grandchild is so alike to his grandfather's brother. Delicate_ _features, sharp blue eyes, golden blond hair, like a summer day. Many many_ _years have passed from that day. I'm not sure I can count them. I can remember_ _the sun __passing through the trees, I can remember the smell of resin, I can_ _remember cries cutting the silence, I can remember the fear. That day, I've_ _been afraid for the last time._ _I've stayed alive for him, for my Mihael, because I had promised. Now that I'm_ _old, I feel like I can reach him, his hand reaching out to clasp my withered_ _skin, close in that warming embrace I remember so fondly._

"Have you missed me?"

"Every single day"

_In the end I fall asleep, the fear dissipating for good._

_**{**__Who I am from the start, (__**I'm waiting**__)_

_take me home to my heart (__**and fading**__)_

_Let me go and I will run, (__**and holding**__)_

_I will not be silent, (__**silent**__) all this time (__**onto these tears**__)_

_spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (__**I am crying**__)_

_All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (__**I'm dying tonight**__)_

_There's a light, there's a sun (__**I'm waiting...**__)_

_taking all these shattered ones (__**I am waiting...**__)_

_To the place we belong_

_and this love will conquer all__**}**_


End file.
